Nightmare
by sixteensaviors
Summary: The majority of this fic takes place during, "On My Way," which is the almost finchel wedding and the Quinn crash.


_**Author's note:**_ _If I get a decent amount of feedback for this chapter I'll be posting others. Unfortunately, life is busy and the release date for this chapter was constantly being pushed back. Hope you enjoy! Reviews and other fic suggestions are greatly appreciated. And on anothernote. I'd like to apologize for how long this took me, but I assure you I'm not done with this story yet. You will get your Faberry it's just going to take another chapter. the way, you can thank the Nellie elimination for this coming out finally…my emotions are all over the place. _

* * *

_I like your smile, I like your vibe, I like your style. But that's not why I love you. And I, I like the way you're such a star. But that's not why I love you. Hey, do you feel, do you feel me? Do you feel what I feel, too? Do you need, do you need me, do you need me? You're so beautiful, but that's not why I love you. I'm not sure you know that the reason I love you is you. Being you. Just you. Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through. And that's why I love you._

"You're not alone…" A voice called from behind Rachel as she silently stared at the blonde laying in the bed. This really had happened. Rachel's eyes stayed settled on Quinn. "We miss her too, Rachel."

"It's not the same." Rachel spoke frankly, avoiding as much eye contact with the person through the reflection in the glass.

They heaved a slight sigh, the forced smile was as clear as day. Though she couldn't see it. "Of course it isn't, Rachel." Santana's face came into a better view, "Because you're in love."

Rachel finally turned around to face the raven haired girl, "Who said I'm in lov-"

"Save it, Berry. No, maybe I haven't been in your situation. And I sure as hell hope I never am. But I do know that I would flip _shit_ if someone tried to tell me they knew how I was feeling if anything were to happen to Bee." Santana stepped closer and cautiously wrapped her arms around Rachel. Who looked like she was about to reach her breaking point any second now. "I know right now it looks and feel like it's the end…but Quinn needs you to keep holding on." Santana released Rachel from her embrace.

Rachel stood by the window to Quinn's room. What was she suppose to do the second she stepped inside? Sure she'd been in hospital rooms before, but this was different for some reason. She couldn't bring herself to actually walk in. It meant admitting that there was a possibility that Quinn actually might not wake up.

* * *

Here we have Quinn Fabray. Everyone knows her as the manipulative bitch that happened to get insanely talented in the art of putting people down and making sure anyone who went against her got a series of slushie facials for the rest of their high school career. The perfect blonde that made a life altering mistake by having sex way before she was ready and getting pregnant.

But that's all they knew her as. Not as the person that went through hell and jumped through a series of hoops to find who she really was. Who she was destined to actually be. Something so much bigger then little Lima Ohio itself. The person who had to go through the pain of making the, even more life altering decision, to give up Beth, the only thing she thought there was in this world that would love her unconditionally.

The Quinn Fabray that somehow along the way managed to fall in love with the one person in the world that she could never have. The one person that she'd willingly singled out for as long as she could remember. Her nemesis, Rachel Barbara Berry.

But if anything, that was the _only_ thing in this world that she would never have. That one thing so out of her reach that the only thing she could do was fall asleep at night and dream about it possibly actually happening.

* * *

Mr. Schuester called yet another emergency meeting. Which usually weren't really all that urgent. But at this point in Glee, everyone was willing to do whatever it took to win at Regionals and then hopefully Nationals.

Everyone looked at Mr. Schue quizzically when they saw him with a jar of peanut butter and a single spoon. "It's come to my attention that our very own Rory Flanagan has never tried peanut butter."

A clutter of whispers, gasps, and all around confused sighs came over the auditorium. "So, we all came here so Rory could have some peanut butter?" Kurt piped in, confusion written all over his face.

"No. _We_-" Mr. Schuester motioned to all of them, "-came here to talk about what we're looking forward to most in life. Mercedes, why don't you start us off."

She thought for a quick moment before smiling and looking over at Rachel, "I'm mostly looking forward to meeting Rachel Berry's children." Quinn's face flushed a deep scarlet color.

Rachel took a mini bow in her seat on the stage floor and mouthed a slight thank you before looking over at Finn. Quinn's blush faded, anger and jealously quickly replacing it.

Mr. Schue ignored Quinn's immediate change in attitude, much like he did with anyone who wasn't Finn. "Quinn?"

"I'm looking forward to graduation from Yale at the top of my class." Rachel smiled at Quinn, looking into her eyes with nothing but pride. Quinn seemed to have everything figured out. She was happy, and everyone deserved that. And after everything that she'd been through, she deserved it more then anyone else.

They all sat there for a few long moments, smiling at each other like fools. Everyone seemed to have so much going for them. And even through she wanted to say what she was really looking forward to, Rachel just kept it to herself, "I'm looking forward to being friends with all of you for the rest of my life." Her eyes were on Quinn and she couldn't help but tear up a little.

Quinn was the very last person she wanted to lose. The whole Karofsky thing had them all a little on edge. And Rachel couldn't even fathom the idea of something like that happening to Quinn.

Rachel was snatched away from her thoughts by Finn's voice. Immediately feeling guilty that Finn hadn't been the first person in mind when it came to losing someone close. "Ditto." That was just like Finn. Lacking the creativity to come up with something himself.

It was a nice thought. And despite all the aw's and loving sighs, they all knew that it was a empty promise. Rachel was destined for so much more then the others could only dream of. And then there were a select few that actually knew what she really wanted to tell them.

* * *

The shit that Sebastian was trying to pull was seriously fucking shady. Fortunately for the New Directions, there was nothing in this world that could actually keep Rachel from preforming at Regionals. Especially not with her NYADA acceptance on the line. A win was that last little shove that she needed.

Thank god Rachel was performing at Regionals. Everyone was amazing. But knowing that they had Rachel just meant that their win would actually be a sure thing. It was actually kind of sad, that after everything that they'd all been through, Rachel still played such a major part in their confidence when it came to competition.

Quinn smiled over at Rachel, once again catching her staring. And of course Santana managed to notice somehow. "Can you stop eye humping Berry for like one more minute. If I have to sit through this fucking train wreck of a performance so do you."

"Oh come on San, they aren't that bad."

"Are you fucking kidding me, their performance is as awkward and hard to look at as Finn's dancing." Santana motioned to Finn who looked caught somewhere between, uncomfortable, constipated, and confused.

After another 3 minutes of awkward staring and Santana making gaging noises; the entire club finally stood up to get ready backstage. Puck was the first to speak up, "Those Golden Goblet girls were way better singers then I thought."

Brittany scoffed and looked at Puck as if he'd just finished saying one of the dumbest things she'd ever heard, "Are you high? I couldn't even hear their instruments." Santana tried to hold back a laugh and glared at Puck before he could say anything to Brittany.

"Alright guys. Come on, show circle time!" Artie shouted pumping his fist in the air and motioned all of them into a huddle.

Mr. Schue stepped in, "Finn, Rachel, you guys wanted to start us off?"

Finn nodded his head dumbly. "I know it's a little sudden…but Rachel and I are getting married after Regionals. And we'd like you all to come." Quinn looked slightly infuriated. But it's probably safe to say that slightly would've actually been an understatement.

Santana glared at Finn and rested her hand on Quinn's shoulder. The girl had some serious issues with self-control and keeping her jealousy in check. "Calm down, Q." She whispered, stepping away and taking her rightful place next to Brittany and pulling her back up to Quinn.

Rachel spoke up with her usual confidence that made people _actually_ listen….most of the time, unlike Finn and his awkward man-baby gestures. "And for those of you who maybe weren't the biggest fans of our impending nuptials, we thank you all so." Rachel looked over at Quinn, "Although we'd like _all_ of you to come to the wedding."

Santana clenched her fist, wearing that 'really bitch?' stare and trying her hardest not to blow up even just a little. Most of the time, her anger was usually aimed at people who fucked with Brittany or family, Quinn pretty much feel into that last category as of recently. Santana couldn't even fathom the idea that there was even the slightest possibility that Rachel hadn't noticed Quinn's strange behavior towards her. Even Miss. Pillsbury wasn't as obvious as the blonde. "Quinn, you really don't have to go" she whispered.

Quinn dropped her head. Being head over heels for the girl was one thing. But being whipped to the point where she would actually watch her marry Finn was a completely different subject. Rachel couldn't really be asking her to do it. Not that the girl had any clue when it came to Quinn's tranparent feelings.

* * *

Watching Rachel sing really was something entirely astounding. Her sweet, melodious, gentle, and still amazingly powerful voice echoing through the auditorium. Quinn looked up at Finn from the stage. How could he do that? Marrying her knowing that the slightest thing that went wrong between them could impact her career for the rest of her life.

He was such a complete ass, looking down at Rachel, smiling as if he didn't know that it was all so wrong and out of place. They were still just kids. Still in high school, with their whole lives still a head of them. And there he was, getting married. Yeah, the fact that she was in love with Rachel made her opinion a little bias, but that was besides the point. Finn was getting in the way of her dreams.

But when Rachel looked back up at him and smiled, singing the song to him, her heart nearly shattered and gave out right at that moment. He'd won, she was his. They had their heart felt moments through out the years. The hugs that never seemed to last long enough. The longing stares that they shared. And those moments where they had no one else but each other to lean on.

Undeterred by _all_ of those things. Finn had won the seemingly hopeless war that was Rachel Berry's heart. Worse of all though, she was happy. That sounds completely horrible, but it was the truth. It fucking hurt more than anything else. And there was no way Quinn would be able to bring herself to ruining anything that made Rachel happy, ever. At least, not anymore she couldn't. Sadly, it was time. Time for Quinn to come to the heart breaking realization that Rachel would never be hers. But forever Finn's.

* * *

To every sad little story. There's always that little light at the end of the tunnel. The upside to a horrible day. And the shower that you finally get to take after having shit after shit flung your way. And that was pretty much what happened in Coach Sylvester's office. Quinn finally got that little bit of light that she needed.

Quinn strutted out of the bathroom. Feeling as on top of the world as she could manage in her state. The cheerio uniform giving back her sense of confidence and pride. Fuck, and it fit perfectly. She was back and badder then ever…aside from the fact that she was so close to whipped that it was ridiculous.

Rachel paced up and down the hallway. What was she doing? She didn't want Finn. Let alone marry him now. It was all in the heat of the moment. With everything that happened with Karofsky, living everyday like it was your last seemed like what she was suppose to do. And chasing after Quinn felt like a dead end.

"Rachel!" Quinn called out from behind, waving and smiling. Rachel spun around on her heels, her eyes immediately taking in Quinn's new…well, old, appearance.

Rachel hesitated for a moment, "Qu-Quinn! You look-"

"Yeah, I just got it back. Kind of couldn't resist, you know?" Rachel nodded her head slowly. Thank god she couldn't wait. Quinn always looked breathtaking. But there's never anything quite like Quinn in her cheerios uniform. The two stared at each other for a few long moments before Quinn decided to break the awkward silence. She had to make sure that giving up was a last resort and the only option. "When you were singing that song. You were singing it to Finn and_ only_ Finn, right?" Rachel nodded again, this time actually taking in everything the blonde was telling her. Even though, it wasn't completely true. That song wasn't only for Finn, in fact it wasn't for him at all actually. "He really does make you happy." Quinn admitted, sadness written on her face.

Rachel finally found her voice again, "Yes."

"In that case, I want to support you Rachel…and Finn too. By coming to the wedding if it's not too late."

It was overwhelming. Rachel didn't feel anything but just plain…..disappointed. Everything felt so anti-climactic. As if she expected Quinn to fight or do_ something_. Protest maybe. Tell her how horrible this idea was. That she still had her entire life ahead of her and Finn was just getting in the way. That the_only_ person she could count on to never hold her back but still love her the same way she always had was her. Rachel just nodded her head, letting out a quite sob before wrapping her arms around Quinn.

Quinn's face fell at the sudden embrace. This wedding was going to be a lot harder then she expected it to be. "Well, future Mrs. Rachel Berry-Hudson-" Those words stung a little, "I think we should be getting to your wedding." And those hurt even more.

"You're right. Are we taking my car? Or-" Rachel forced a smile and looked up at Quinn.

"No, no, I have to go pick up my bridesmaid dress from home." Quinn rested a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "I'll catch up with you, don't worry."

* * *

Quinn fumbled around in her closet, gently pulling out the bridesmaid dress. God, was she really giving up? After all that they'd been through. Was she really willing to let Rachel go without a fight?

Quinn tossed the dress angrily, pacing around the room. No, she wasn't about to give up. Life's definitely way too short to have any regrets. And letting Rachel do this would inevitably be one of her biggest. Quinn pulled her phone out from her purse and typed something to Santana.

_**From Quinn:**_ _Make sure Rachel doesn't start the wedding without me._

_**From Santana:**_ _Are you kidding? I doubt I'll have to do anything. Berry's definitely not starting without you._

Quinn smiled down at her phone. Santana was right, there was no way in hell Rachel would start without her. But she had to get there as soon as possible. Knowing Finn he would some how convince Rachel in to starting anyway.

* * *

Where was she? Rachel was practically in full panic mode. She couldn't bring herself to starting without Quinn. There was no doubt that Quinn would stop it. No one was as opposed to the wedding as Quinn was. Rachel paced around the room anxiously. Sending text after text to Quinn. She had to get here soon.

**_Text Quinn:_**_ I'm on my way._

Rachel beamed at the text and tossed it over on the chair. Quinn would be there soon, to save her, to be the knight and shining armor that she'd always seen her as.

Maybe it was the nerves, or maybe just the fact that she couldn't wait for Quinn to actually get there. But she was taking a lot longer then she expected. After being calmed down for so long Rachel got up again, marching back and forth.

"Calm down there bridezilla, you're going to cause an earthquake if you keep stomping around like that." Santana chimed in, her eyebrows knitting together as she stared down the nervous bride.

And of course, as if on cue, Finn walked into the room. Rachel heaved a deep sigh. But she saw this coming, she'd just have to stall just a little longer. Tina noticed Rachel's worried expression and decided to step in, "Finn! You're not suppose to see the bride in her dress!"

Rachel shot Tina a polite smile and turned over to Finn, "It's fine." Tina looked around the room seriously confused. Weren't they waiting on Quinn?

They should've been walking down the aisle by now. Santana thought that it was about time she put in her two cents again, "Face it, Quinn's not coming."

Out of all people, Rachel thought that Santana would've been the first one to tell her that there was no doubt that Quinn was going to get there at some point. Then again, this /was/ Santana. She was probably working some kind of angle. "Can we please wait a few more minutes for Quinn, please?"

Santana secretly beamed at Rachel's words. She stared at the nervous brunette as if she had giant neon signs hanging above her that said, 'In love with Quinn Fabray!' Fully equipped with fireworks. Mercedes nudged Santana, "What are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing…"

Finn's face was filled with disbelief. After all the time they spent looking forward to their wedding, she was willing to throw away their chance for someone who'd made her life miserable since the beginning of school. "Rachel, it's now or never."

Now that she honestly thought about it, Rachel didn't even know why she was here at that very moment, wearing a wedding dress, and getting ready to walk down the isle with Finn Hudson. Finn fucking Hudson. Rachel constantly day dreamed about smacking that goofy, sideways, smile of his all the damn time. There was no way in hell she'd be able to put up with it for the rest of her life.

Rachel walked over and grabbed her phone from the chair and send another text to Quinn.

_**From Rachel:**_ _Where are you?_

* * *

Another text from Rachel came through. God she loved the girl, but she was seriously persistent when it came down to getting an answer.

**_From Quinn:_** _I'm almost there, just don't start without me._

Quinn was even getting seriously uneasy now. She was sure that Finn was already up Rachel's ass about starting the wedding. There was no other reason for Rachel to be blowing up her phone at the moment. What would happen if they ended up getting married and it was already too late for Quinn to win over the girl of her dreams. That couldn't happen. Quinn wouldn't let it happen. Not without a serious fucking fight.

Quinn pressed her foot against the gas and floored it. She was going to make it to that wedding before it started if it fucking killed her. Quinn's heart was threatening to just break out of her chest. Every part of her body just shaking with anticipation. All of this, every part of her plan, could go so wrong. What would happen if she did manage to actually stop the wedding? What would happen then? Or even worse, what would happen if Rachel really didn't want her? The this would've all just been an enormous waste of time.

She immediately dismissed the obviously foolish thought and continued on to try to make it to the wedding before it was too late and she lost Rachel forever. Which, just wasn't allowed to happen.

"Fuck, " Quinn muttered. She made the fastest u-turn of her life and quickly took off towards the Lima Bean. There was a special someone that she needed to ask a favor of.

* * *

When was she going to get here? Finn was already gone after countless minutes of him being up her ass about starting the wedding without Quinn. Come to think about it, Finn seemed a little too nervous about the whole situation. Almost as if he were eager to start without Quinn. Which only made Rachel want to hold out even longer for her.

Finn burst in through the door, practically making the ground shake as he stomped around the room nervously. "Rachel, we're going to lose our slot. It's seriously now or never." Rachel looked back as Santana who at this point seemed a little more preoccupied with her nails. Finn motioned to the unsuspecting girl. "Even Santana said it herself! Quinn isn't coming, Rachel."

Santana instantly picked up the fact that someone had said her name. Realizing that it was Finnocence, she decided to step in. "I say a lot of….stuff, Frankenstein."

Finn pointed at Santana, "Please remind me why we invited her."

"Because, _Finn_, everyone fu-freaking loves me."

Finn blocked out Santana and turned to Rachel once more. "Rachel, we….we have to go. Now."

Rachel hesitated for a moment, finally giving in to Finn. "Alright. Let's go." Finn got that goofy side smirk on his face and took Rachel's hand.

Santana stared at the scene unraveling in front of her. Quinn was late. It was as simple as that. And as much as she had the girls back. How was she suppose to stop the wedding all by herself. Or in the very least just delay it. Santana actually had no idea what Quinn's plan even _was_ if she ever managed to get there, let alone if she even had a plan to begin with.

Brittany looked over at Santana. The girl was a little stupid, but she sure knew when something was stressing out Santana. Reading the desperation on her face Brittany shot up from her seat, "I need to pee!" All eyes were on the blonde now. "What? San told me that something important was going to happen…I really didn't want to miss it." Santana stared her down as if to tell her not to utter another word. "I need to go now." Brittany smiled and skipped off to the bathroom.

Santana relaxed into her seat, "Looks like we have to wait for B to come back from her potty break." She was wearing a smug triumphant smile.

Finn shook his head, "No. We have to go right now."

Rachel let her head fall, picking it back up and looking as enthusiastic as possible. "Finn, she'll be back in a little bit just give her some time."

Finn could feel the anger building up in him, "Are we talking about Brittany or Quinn?" He grabbed her by the arm roughly, "Rachel. We have to go, now."

Puck couldn't believe what was going on. He grabbed him by the collar of his tux. "Chill the fuck out, Finn." Puck tossed him to the side and rubbed Rachel's arm. "You alright, jewbro?"

Rachel nodded her head slowly. But she wasn't alright, for more reasons then one. Rachel laced her fingers with Finn's and forced a weak smile. "Fine. Lets go."

Brittany sauntered into the room and looked at everyone's confused and unapproving faces. "I knew I was going to miss something!"

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and smiled. "Lets just go get in our places, Britt."

"But what about Quinn? Weren't we suppose to be waiting for her to cr-"

Santana's hand came in contact with Brittany's mouth almost immediately. "Like I said. Lets just get in our spots. Okay?" Santana's eyes widened at the last word, causing Brittany to just nod and skip off down the hallway.

* * *

Quinn new she'd find him here. It was honestly the only place that anyone could go to get away. She sat infront of the brunette and slammed her hands down on the table. "Okay, listen. You don't like Finn. I don't like Finn. So how about you help me with something."

Intrigued by the urgency of the matter, Sebastian set down his magazine. "Alright you have my attention. Keep talking."

It being this easy definitely wasn't planned, but she wasn't going to let her guard down around the sleazebag just yet. "Finn and Rachel are getting marri-"

"Tell me something the entire town doesn't already know."

"Just fucking listen. They can't get marrie-"

Sebastian wore an amused smile and took a sip of his coffee; cutting her off once again, "Because you love her."

"Stop fucking interrupting me and just listen. Somehow you and your little warbler buddies travel in fucking packs. So I need you to show up at this address as soon as possible." Quinn slid the piece of paper on the table towards Sebastian and looked around nervously.

"Calm down, Blondie. We're crashing a wedding. Not selling crack." Quinn shot him a hate filled glare. "We'll be there."

That was far too easy.

"But what am I getting out of this little deal?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

And there it was.

"Whatever you want. I just need you guys to get there fast."

"Alright. We'll take care of my part of the deal after we help you out with your lady friend." Quinn had a strange feeling that she was really going to regret this afterwards."Just tell me what we have to do once we get there.

* * *

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson in marriage. Through their time together they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so they have decided to live together as husband and wife."

Santana had to fight every fiber of her being to keep herself from laughing at the irony in that opening statement. At this point in the ceremony she still seemed calm, but of course distracted; her eyes scanning over the array of people. Quinn still had some time, there was still the reading, the Apache blessing, and of course the vows. But she was still worried.

* * *

Quinn paced around the front of the church. Still unsure of how far along they'd gotten with the ceremony if i'd even happened at all. Quinn sighed when her phone vibrated. Hoping it was Sebastian with some plausible excuse, she pulled her phone out; letting out yet another frustrated sigh.

**_From Brittany:_**_Q! Sanny sent me away from the wedding to tell you that they already started. Hurry, pretty please! xo -Britt bee_

Sebastian and those damn Warblers were taking their sweet ass time to show up. Quinn internally slapped the shit out of herself. Maybe this was part of his plan all along. To just leave her out to dry. Then again, he seemed genuinely interested in her proposition. More then she'd expected. But she wasn't really all too concerned about that at the moment. That would be dealt with when the time came.

As if on cue, the sleazebag pulled up to the side of the church with his matching crew in two cars. Watching them pour out of them was like watching a group of clowns in a circus piling out of their small clown car. Quinn was pulled out of her thoughts by Sebastian's voice.

"Alright, what's the first order of business? I just want to get this over and skip to the part where you start owing me big time."

Sebastian's attitude and intense interest in getting his part of the deal made Quinn feel a whole new level of uneasy. But it had to be done. She couldn't lose Rachel. Quinn took a deep breath to keep her composure. The last thing she needed right now was to lunge at him and choking the life out of the cocky bastard. She needed their perfect oh's and ah's playing behind her. Especially with no music. "I hope you guys know the song _It Will Rain _by Bruno Mars, because you're about to be my background music for the next 4 and a half minutes."

Sebastian nodded his head, looking back at the rest of the Warblers who all looked excited. Going on about how crashing a wedding was going to be "thrilling." These guys were seriously sheltered and their enthusiasm towards crashing made her crack a smile. One that quickly faded.

Quinn stepped dangerously close to Sebastian and poked him repeated in the chest with her every word. " If you even think about ruining this for me I'll, 1. make your life a living hell, 2. Shove a stick so far up your ass that you'll involuntarily shit for the next 3 months, and 3. The deal's over and Puck kicks your ass. Got it?" she paused and watched him with a satisfied smile on her face. "I'm glad we have an understanding."

She finally stepped away leaving Sebastian to grab at his chest with a pained expression on his face. Quinn pulled each of the boys into a huddle and hurriedly gave them their instructions.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm really knuckling down on that for future chapters. Rate and Review, make suggestions, and all that good stuff. **_


End file.
